Nuka-Cola
Nuka-Cola is the flagship product of the Nuka-Cola Corporation and one of the symbols of United States culture. Introduced in 2044, it rapidly dominated the soft drink market, eventually becoming the most popular soda on the market and a staple of American culture. Bottled and distributed nationwide, Nuka-Cola was available in such numbers that even two centuries after the Great War put a stop to all bottling operations, Nuka-Cola bottles can still be found in the wastelands in large quantities.''Fallout 4'' loading screens: "Nuka-Cola, the most popular American soda before the war, manufactured so many bottles that the drink can still be found and enjoyed now, more than 200 years later." In the aftermath of the Great War, Nuka-Cola bottle caps became the de facto currency in most post-War societies.''Fallout 4'' loading screens: "All across the United States, in the aftermath of the Great War, the bottle caps of Nuka-Cola are the most commonly used currency." Background Nuka-Cola entered the beverage market in 2044, with the invention of the soft drink by John-Caleb Bradberton after two years of experimentation. Though strictly unhealthy (containing 120% of the recommended daily allowance of sugar), it took the United States market by storm and within a year it could be purchased nationwide. Its popularity rapidly increased and within several years it was the most popular beverage across the globe.''Fallout 4'' loading screens: "Amateur chemist John-Caleb Bradberton discovered the formula for Nuka-Cola in 2044. Within a year, Nuka-Cola could be purchased across the entire United States."Sierra Petrovita: "When Nuka-Cola was invented by John-Caleb Bradberton in 2044, it quickly became the world's most popular soft drink. The wonder drink soon drew a dedicated following which prompted the Nuka-Cola Corporation to release many promotional items like these. By 2067, a Nuka-Cola machine such as this rare pristine model could be found on almost every street in America. Even in today's crazy world, Nuka-Cola is still the number one choice of refreshment among Armageddon's survivors." (Sierra Petrovita's dialogue) The constant drive to improve and innovate the formula resulted in numerous flavor variations, with the most popular ones like cherry, grape and orange released just a few years after the drink debuted.''Nuka-World'' loading screens: "Nuka-Cola introduced fruit-flavored beverages such as Nuka-Cherry, Nuka-Grape and Nuka-Orange only a few short years after the corporation was founded. They were an instant success." Whenever the company encountered competition, it would attempt to deal with it aggressively. Cherry and grape variants of the Nuka-Cola were patents acquired by the company after identifying individual competitors. In other cases, the corporation would attempt to buy out competitors, as was the case with Sunset Sarsaparilla in 2058 and Vim! Pop Incorporated in 2077. Failing that, it would attempt to release a competing drink accompanied by a massive promotional campaign.Nuka-Town ground terminal entries; Nuka-World Informational Terminal After attempts to acquire Sunset Sarsaparilla failed, Nuka-Cola attempted to directly compete with it through Nuka-Cola Wild and the opening of Dry Rock Gulch at Nuka-World. Though it gained a respectable popularity in the American Southwest, it failed to match that of Sunset Sarsaparilla.''Nuka-World'' loading screens: "Although the Nuka-Cola Corporation would never admit it, Nuka-Cola Wild was released to directly compete with Sunset Sarsaparilla after attempts to acquire that company met with failure." The latest Nuka-Cola taste variant was created in October 2076, as the head of the chemical weapons program instigated by John-Caleb Bradberton reported that his team created an isotope of strontium-90 that could be reliably weaponized, as coating for power armor, a custom munition for the prototypical M42 Fat Man or even an area effect weapon that could be safely deployed from something as simple as a Thirst Zapper. It could also be used "somewhat safely" in a new kind of Nuka-Cola. Bradberton ordered it to be put into production, as Nuka-Cola Quantum (named after the isotope designation in the beverageer's system).Bradberton's office terminal entries; Bradberton's Project Terminal, 10-20-2076 JCB Quantum was fast-tracked through the approval process, presented as the culmination of a three year research program. To create an isotope safe for human consumption, focus groups were used to test various variants of the Quantum isotope. After numerous casualties (at least 62 test subjects died as a result of organ failure, with many more hospitalized with radiation burns; families were provided with Nuka Condolences Fruit and Cheese Packages that contained liability waivers), a safe isotope was created and the first cases of Nuka-Cola Quantum hit the market in select cities on the East Coast, like Boston and Washington, D.C..Nuka-Cola plant terminal entries; Packing Line Terminal, Company Announcement Even after the War obliterated the parent corporation, Nuka-Cola would continue to be the most popular soft drink on the North American continent, available in almost limitless quantities. Despite being warm and flat, it holds the allegiance of many and continues to addict wastelanders.Nuka-Cola is ubiquitous in all Fallout games.Dugan, Sierra Petrovita and Zip are such addicts. Production Ingredients * Carbonated water * Sugar or aspartame * Caffeine * Phosphoric acid * Citric acid * Caramel color * Potassium benzoate * Natural flavoringsDugan: "{123}{}{Carbonated Water, Caramel Color, Aspartame, Phosphoric Acid, Potassium Benzoate (To Protect Taste), Natural Flavors, Citric Acid, Caffeine}" (DUGAN.MSG) The unique taste of Nuka-Cola is the result of a combination of seventeen fruit essences, balanced to enhance the classic cola flavor.''Nuka-World'' loading screens: "Nuka-Cola's award-winning taste is derived from a secret combination of seventeen fruit essences which are balanced to enhance, but not overwhelm, that classic cola flavor."Nuka-Cola formula The balance is precarious and minute adjustments can affect it severely. Such was the case when the freshly launched Nuka-Cola was reformulated in response to the Great Passion Fruit Famine of 2044 and consumers noticed the change in flavor.The Lone Wanderer: "The taste... I could never get used to it." Sierra Petrovita: "No no no! You're mistaken! The flavor is the essence of seventeen different fruits mixed in just the right proportion to give the beverage that delicious taste. In fact, in the Great Passion Fruit Famine of 2044, people actually noticed the taste difference when the flavor was changed!" (Sierra Petrovita's dialogue) Nuka-Cola contains excessive amounts of caffeine and 120% of the recommended daily value of sugar, making it decisively unhealthy for extended consumption.World of Refreshment tour: "Welcome to the Nuka-Cola World of Refreshment, now featuring a river of Nuka-Cola Quantum! Nuka-Cola Quantum: Twice the calories, twice the carbohydrates, twice the caffeine, and twice the taste! And just look at that amazing, patented blue glow! So sit back and enjoy the ride as we take you through the Nuka-Cola World of Refreshment! Nuka-Cola began its journey in the year 2042 when our founder, John-Caleb Bradberton, was a budding chemist. He dreamt of a delicious soft drink that would provide energy, focus and 120% of the recommended daily value of sugar! It took almost two years to perfect the formula, but in late 2044, Mr. Bradberton was finally successful and Nuka-Cola was born! It quickly surpassed other, lesser beverages to become America's number-one favorite soft drink. Not one to rest on his laurels, Mr. Bradberton and his team of talented "Beverageers" continued to create new and exciting formulas. Out west, they enjoy regional favorites such as the classy Nuka-Cola Quartz and refreshingly patriotic Nuka-Cola Victory. Or, for those that prefer a timeless root-based beverage, they pick up a delicious Nuka-Cola Wild! While out here on the east coast, folks delight in the refreshment of an ice-cold Nuka-Grape, Nuka-Orange, or Nuka-Cherry. And be on the lookout for our special pre-release shipments of Nuka-Cola Quantum coming soon to your favorite grocer or restaurant! Hey Mom and Dad, are you ready for a night out on the town? Then pick up an ice-cold Nuka-Cola Dark and experience the most thirst-quenching way to unwind. Nuka-Cola Dark: that refreshingly familiar Nuka-Cola taste with a light alcoholic twist. But this isn't just a ride, it's one of several operational factories actively producing Nuka-Cola. Here in the mixing area, we combine just a hint of 17 select fruit flavors to produce that unique Nuka-Cola taste. Here in the bottling chamber, we carefully pour each delicious liquid into our new, space-age rocket bottles! Each bottle is carbonated and then sealed with one of our signature bottle caps. And now for a special surprise, this is where we produce the newest member of our family, Nuka-Cola Quantum! That blue glow isn't just for show, folks! Quantum contains a top-secret additive to give you a "nuclear" boost of energy! On behalf of all of us at Nuka-World, we hope you've enjoyed the ride and learning more about Nuka-Cola!" (World of Refreshment announcer's dialogue) To counter the negative image, it was marketed as being fortified with vitamins, minerals and "health tonics."The Lone Wanderer: "Never mind. I think you've had enough sugar for one day." Zip: "But Nuka-Cola's fortified with vitaminerals and health tonics! It even says so on the label! That means it's healthy for me!" (Zip's dialogue) Intensive consumption can cause Nuka-Cola addiction, which can lead to splitting headaches if Nuka-Cola isn't consumed on a regular basis.Dugan: "{116}{}{It is the stuff of life . . . Well actually, if I don't drink it on an hourly basis I get a splitting headache.}" (DUGAN.MSG) Bottling The iconic curved Nuka-Cola bottle was used by the company ever since its introduction in 2044. The Dazzling Blue color of the glass was popular with consumers: Market research in 2052 indicated that 86 out of 100 polled consumers chose blue as their favorite color.The Lone Wanderer: "Why a blue bottle if the soda is brown? That's just weird." Sierra Petrovita: "Aha! That's where you're wrong! Market research done in 2052 said that the blue color was the favorite in 86 people out of 100 polled. And the particular hue of blue is Dazzling Blue, scientifically proven to be the most pleasing of all blues!" (Sierra Petrovita's dialogue) Nuka-Cola was forced to replace the curved design with a rocket-shaped bottle in 2077. It was the result of long-running litigation over patent infringement, a case that the Nuka-Cola Corporation lost. However, consumers reacted positively to the new Space Age bottle and Nuka-Cola's sales increased even further.''Nuka-World'' loading screens: "Nuka-Cola's signature rocket-shaped bottle replaced the traditional curved bottle when a rival corporation successfully sued for patent infringement. Fortunately, the public saw the new bottle as an improvement and Nuka-Cola's sales increased." Nuka-Cola was also distributed in soda fountains and cans, although these forms of distribution were far less popular than the iconic bottle.Nuka-Cola machine: "{105}{}{ skillfully dodges a can of Nuka-Cola.}" (Zinuke.msg)Trash contains crushed, discarded cans. Distribution The surge in popularity led to Nuka-Cola spreading nationwide. By 2067, there was a vending machine on almost every street in America, offering regular Nuka-Cola and any of its variants.Sierra Petrovita: "When Nuka-Cola was invented by John-Caleb Bradberton in 2044, it quickly became the world's most popular soft drink. The wonder drink soon drew a dedicated following which prompted the Nuka-Cola Corporation to release many promotional items like these. By 2067, a Nuka-Cola machine such as this rare pristine model could be found on almost every street in America. Even in today's crazy world, Nuka-Cola is still the number one choice of refreshment among Armageddon's survivors." (Sierra Petrovita's dialogue) Popularity of its variants strongly depended on the region, with western states strongly favoring Nuka-Cola Quartz, Victory and the root-beer flavored Wild (competing with Sunset Sarsaparilla). More urbanized eastern states favored classic tastes, such as Nuka-Grape, Nuka-Cola Orange and Nuka-Cherry. Logotype and branding Original branding of Nuka-Cola was very basic but extremely effective. Marketed towards the family (but largely the children), and would even be swept up in the jingoism of the American culture of the time with ads and event featuring prominent military weaponryFile:NukaBreak.pngRobCo Battlezone and would even paint power armor in the branding of Nuka-Cola.Star Control's Quantum X-01 power armor and Nuka T-51 power armor However, a lawsuit that settled against the Nuka-Cola Corporation for use of Nuka-Cola's bottle design allowed them to rebrand starting with the product itself. Nuka-Cola would take a radical change to Nuka-Cola's image to a Space Age theme with bottles taking on the shape of a rocketship. To compliment the new rocket ship bottle, a mascot from 2062 would begin to see reuse because of her glove-like fit the Space Age theme: the Nuka-Girl in a skimpy spacesuit with her raygun the Thirst Zapper.Fallout 4 loading screens: "In 2062, the Nuka-Girl Rocketsuit costume was released to retailers just in time for Halloween. Its popularity was so overwhelming, the stores couldn't keep up with the demand." The logotype of Nuka-Cola would utilize basic brush script font in white with additional brush strokes for the hyphen and could also be underlined or stacked based on layout. Red would be the only color to compliment the white text, which both in turn compliment the black hue of Nuka-Cola. In the latter part of 2077, an orange stroke began to appear in advertisements but did not become ubiquitous because of the Great War. The use of this logotype is the most common among Nuka-Cola's products, but there were some problems with consistency in advertisements.Advertisements throughout the Fallout series To differentiate variant flavors of Nuka-Cola from one another, different logos would also be developed for each flavor, but each one would complement the base Nuka-Cola logotype which was always printed in smaller type on the flavor's label. This branding consistency would also carry over to locations, such as Nuka-World which uses the same font type for its logo. Competitors Nuka-Cola became a nationally-recognized brand through a combination of aggressive marketing and hostile corporate practices, including takeovers and undermining its competition. The preferred approach was to acquire popular local sodas and rebrand or remarket them as Nuka-Cola variants. Such was the case with two of its flagship flavors, Nuka-Cherry and Nuka-Grape, originally Merle's Very Cherry Soda and Grape-Pearl Soda.See Nuka-Cola Corporation for details. Larger companies were typically more resilient and rebuffed Nuka-Cola's advances. One such case is Sunset Sarsaparilla, a root beer popular in the southwestern United States. When negotiations with the company fell through in 2058, Nuka-Cola attempted to compete by launching a rival soda, Nuka-Cola Wild.''Nuka-World'' loading screens: "Although the Nuka-Cola Corporation would never admit it, Nuka-Cola Wild was released to directly compete with Sunset Sarsaparilla after attempts to acquire that company met with failure." Another competitor is Vim! soda, a popular Maine drink. Owned by a single family, Vim! repeatedly refused offers from Nuka-Cola. In response, the company sued Vim! for copyright infringement (over the new Vim! Quartz soda) and committed industrial espionage and sabotage of its operations, effectively immune to prosecution thanks to John-Caleb Bradberton's ties with the government and the military. Variants Numerous other variants of the classic Nuka-Cola were introduced, offering different flavors and taste profiles. Although the classic Nuka-Cola remained the most popular, alternative, fruit-flavored beverages were typically an instant success.''Nuka-World'' loading screens: "Nuka-Cola introduced fruit-flavored beverages such as Nuka-Cherry, Nuka-Grape and Nuka-Orange only a few short years after the corporation was founded. They were an instant success." Its popularity endured long after the Great War destroyed the Nuka-Cola Corporation, partly thanks to the sheer number of bottles and cans produced, and partly due to its pleasant flavor. Even when warm, flat and irradiated, it's the soft drink of choice for many wastelanders.''Fallout'' demo, Fallout, Fallout 2 and Fallout Tactics: Brotherhood of Steel item description: "{10600}{}{Nuka-Cola}" "{10601}{}{A bottle of Nuka-Cola, the flavored softdrink of the post-nuclear world. Warm and flat.}" (PRO ITEM.MSG (Fallout demo), PRO ITEM.MSG (Fallout), PRO ITEM.MSG (Fallout 2), Items.txt) Those unable to procure genuine Nuka-Cola bottles can homebrew the drink, with denizens of the southwest able to approximate the taste and properties with Nevada agave and barrel cactus.Homebrewed Nuka-Cola recipe in Fallout: New Vegas. Nuka-Cola is best served chilled. Common before the War, ice cold Nuka-Colas are a luxury item after the Great War, due to the scarcity of working refrigeration units. Though flat, chilled Nuka-Cola is the recommended way of drinking it.Ice cold Nuka-Colas in Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas and Fallout 4. Nuka-Cola Nuka-Cola was the most popular flavored soft drink in the United States before the Great War. After the War, Nuka-Cola is still one of the most popular soft drinks of the post-nuclear world, as large quantities of it were preserved in a fairly pristine state, although it tends to be warm, irradiated and flat. The classic Nuka-Cola taste is the result of combining seventeen different fruit essences with the classic cola tastes, enhancing, but not overwhelming it.See above for references. By 2077, Nuka-Cola bottles take on a newer look akin to a rocket ship and advertising also follows suit with the reuse of the space-themed mascot: Nuka-Girl. Nuka-Cola (ice cold variants) Like most soft drinks, Nuka-Cola is best served ice-cold, but being able to chill Nuka-Cola is a rare wasteland commodity that is the result of placing a bottle of Nuka-Cola in a functioning refrigeration unit. It may be chilled, but it is still irradiated and flat. Diet Nuka-Cola A diet version of the classic Nuka-Cola, with sugar content substitued with aspartame.Dugan: "{124}{}{Too bad we ran out of Diet.}" (DUGAN.MSG) Nuka-Cherry Cherry Nuka-Cola was one of three fruit-flavored variants released a few years after the debut of Nuka-Cola,''Nuka-World'' loading screens: "Nuka-Cola introduced fruit-flavored beverages such as Nuka-Cherry, Nuka-Grape and Nuka-Orange only a few short years after the corporation was founded. They were an instant success." following the acquisition of Merle's Very Cherry Soda. The original formula was a local, home-brewed pure cherry soft drink. The drink was rebranded and launched with only slight adjustments to the formula, mixed with Nuka-Cola then enhanced with color to boost visual appeal.Bradberton's office terminal entries; Bradberton's Project Terminal, Merle's Very Cherry Soda It proved to be a drink with enduring popularity, though it was largely limited to the East Coast,World of Refreshment tour: "Out west, they enjoy regional favorites such as the classy Nuka-Cola Quartz and refreshingly patriotic Nuka-Cola Victory. Or, for those that prefer a timeless root-based beverage, they pick up a delicious Nuka-Cola Wild! While out here on the east coast, folks delight in the refreshment of an ice-cold Nuka-Grape, Nuka-Orange, or Nuka-Cherry. And be on the lookout for our special pre-release shipments of Nuka-Cola Quantum coming soon to your favorite grocer or restaurant!" (World of Refreshment announcer's dialogue) but was distributed in large quantities in the vicinity of Boston and West Virginia. Nuka-Cola Dark Nuka-Cola Dark is distinguished by its namesake deep black color. This particular variation of Nuka-Cola became the company's attempt at entering the alcoholic beverage market and appealing to the adult demographic. A ready to drink bottle of Nuka-Cola and rum boasting an alcohol-by-volume content of 35%,Nuka Cola Dark label the beverage was touted as "the most thirst-quenching way to unwind." Those partaking in the drink were recommended to not operate motor vehicles or heavy machinery for at least eight hours after drinking, and encourage women who are pregnant or may become pregnant to avoid the drink.World of Refreshment tour: "Hey Mom and Dad, are you ready for a night out on the town? Then pick up an ice-cold Nuka-Cola Dark and experience the most thirst-quenching way to unwind. Nuka-Cola Dark: that refreshingly familiar Nuka-Cola taste with a light alcoholic twist. " (World of Refreshment announcer's dialogue) Still, it found success in many of the finer lounges and restaurants across the nation.''Nuka-World'' loading screens: "Nuka-Cola Dark was the corporation's attempt at entering the alcoholic beverage market. Boasting 35% alcohol-by-volume, the unusual soft drink found its success at many of the finer lounges and restaurants around the country." However, the only known supplies of this intoxicating sweet drink that remain in the wasteland are those contained within the boundaries of the Nuka-World theme-park in the Boston Commonwealth, or early access to the product in the Whitespring Resort. Nuka-Grape Originally sold overseas as the Grape-Pearl Soda, Nuka-Grape was born after the company acquired the recipe. With no change in flavor profile and only minute adjustments to the formula to maximize profit margins,Bradberton's office terminal entries; Bradberton's Project Terminal, Grape-Pearl Soda Grape was one of three fruit flavors released shortly after the beverage's debut, to instant success.''Nuka-World'' loading screens: "Nuka-Cola introduced fruit-flavored beverages such as Nuka-Cherry, Nuka-Grape and Nuka-Orange only a few short years after the corporation was founded. They were an instant success." Easily distinguished by its purple-on-purple color scheme and the grape-bunch featured on its label and bottlecap. Nuka-Grape is a prominently grape-flavored variant of Nuka-Cola. As with Nuka-Cherry and Nuka-Orange, it was only distributed in the eastern United States.World of Refreshment tour: "Out west, they enjoy regional favorites such as the classy Nuka-Cola Quartz and refreshingly patriotic Nuka-Cola Victory. Or, for those that prefer a timeless root-based beverage, they pick up a delicious Nuka-Cola Wild! While out here on the east coast, folks delight in the refreshment of an ice-cold Nuka-Grape, Nuka-Orange, or Nuka-Cherry. And be on the lookout for our special pre-release shipments of Nuka-Cola Quantum coming soon to your favorite grocer or restaurant!" (World of Refreshment announcer's dialogue) However, the only known supplies of this brand of the drink that remain in the wasteland are those contained within the boundaries of the Nuka-World theme-park in the Boston Commonwealth and in the Whitespring Resort in West Virginia. Nuka-Cola Orange An orange-flavored version of Nuka-Cola, easily distinguished by its orange bottle and the orange slice on its label. Along with Nuka-Cherry and Nuka-Grape, Nuka-Cola Orange was one of the Nuka-Cola Corporation's fruit flavors. It was an instant success''Nuka-World'' loading screens: "Nuka-Cola introduced fruit-flavored beverages such as Nuka-Cherry, Nuka-Grape and Nuka-Orange only a few short years after the corporation was founded. They were an instant success." among consumers on the East Coast.World of Refreshment tour: "Out west, they enjoy regional favorites such as the classy Nuka-Cola Quartz and refreshingly patriotic Nuka-Cola Victory. Or, for those that prefer a timeless root-based beverage, they pick up a delicious Nuka-Cola Wild! While out here on the east coast, folks delight in the refreshment of an ice-cold Nuka-Grape, Nuka-Orange, or Nuka-Cherry. And be on the lookout for our special pre-release shipments of Nuka-Cola Quantum coming soon to your favorite grocer or restaurant!" (World of Refreshment announcer's dialogue) It was developed under the code name "Fur Seal" with a Pear Brandy as a flavor base with its intense aftertaste cut with trace arsenic.Kanawha Nuka-Cola Plant terminal entries; Current Project Status, Fur Seal Nuka-Cola Quantum Nuka-Cola Quantum was introduced in the fourth quarter of 2077, as a brand-new flavor of Nuka-Cola, with twice the calories, twice the carbohydrates, twice the caffeine and twice the taste.World of Refreshment tour: "Welcome to the Nuka-Cola World of Refreshment, now featuring a river of Nuka-Cola Quantum! Nuka-Cola Quantum: Twice the calories, twice the carbohydrates, twice the caffeine, and twice the taste! And just look at that amazing, patented blue glow! So sit back and enjoy the ride as we take you through the Nuka-Cola World of Refreshment!" (World of Refreshment announcer's dialogue) The origins of this soda were unlike anything the Nuka-Cola Corporation had devised before: The beverageers of Nuka-World were signed over to the Army Research Laboratory's Weapon and Material division to develop biological and chemical weapons for the United States military as part of Project Cobalt. After months and months of work on several isotopes of strontium,Kanawha Nuka-Cola plant terminal entries; Current Project Status, Sea Lion the team discovered the isotope strontium-90 that could weaponize anything in the military's arsenal, but could also act as an additive to make a new cola flavor glow, similar to Nuka-Cola Quartz and Victory.Bradberton's office terminal entries; Bradberton's Project Terminal, 10-20-2076 JCB In fact, the isotope was so high energy that the beverage it would be added to effectively became sterilized, killing any bacteria with which it came in contact.World of Refreshment terminal entries; Bottling Plant Staff Terminal, Grand Reopening The designation of the strontium sample, Q4N7-UM, resulted in the isotope being named Quantum by its creator, Rex Meacham.World of Refreshment terminal entries; Beverageer's Terminal, Compound: Q4N7-UM The isotope was processed into an additive safe for human consumption by another beverageer, Ruth Leavitt.World of Refreshment terminal entries; Beverageer's Terminal, Meacham RMNC-0987120: "Meacham RMNC-0987120 As far as our new soft drink went, I decided to call it "Quantum." To keep Dr. Leavitt from quitting the team, I put her in charge of that project while Bennell and Medford continued working on Project Cobalt. We had the boys over at the laboratory in Washington D.C. lend us a hand with the live subject testing. Isotopes CE770 and CE772 were close, but caused all sorts of problems with the test subjects. But when we hit CE774, it was that eureka moment we were waiting for. No deaths, only a few mild cases of dizziness and other benign side-effects. A new flavor was born." The Quantum additive was mixed into the new flavor which featured an eighteenth fruit flavor: pomegranate.The Lone Wanderer: "That stuff sounds absolutely revolting." Sierra Petrovita: "On the contrary! The secret ingredient was an eighteenth fruit flavor which added just a hint of pomegranate. Top that with a specially engineered isotope to boost the energy output and you have the perfect refresher for a hot summer day!" (Sierra Petrovita's dialogue) Of course, using a radioactive additive in a soft drink brought the expected dangers, even with the beverageer's expertise.Bradberton's office terminal entries; Bradberton's Terminal, Incoming Mail KL332NWC Reports in the Arlington, VA Nuka-Cola plant show that product development had not been without failures and casualties.Nuka-Cola plant terminal entries; Research Terminal The first few trials of Nuka-Cola Quantum were ultimately fatal, but isotope CCE774 only resulted in dizziness and other mild side effects, allowing it to enter production for limited focus groups on the East Coast.World of Refreshment terminal entries; Beverageer's Terminal, Meacham RMNC-0987120 Pilot programs in Washington, D.C. indicated that the new flavor was going to take the market by storm.World of Refreshment terminal entries; Beverageer's Terminal, Meacham RMNC-0987129 The Food and Drug Administration did not record any effects that would force a recall, except for one minor side-effect: The isotope in Nuka-Cola Quantum caused the drinker's urine to glow.The Lone Wanderer: "Wait, did you say it has an isotope in it? As in it's radioactive?" Sierra Petrovita: "Oh no, only ever-so-mildly! No ill effects were ever recorded. Well, it does have the unique property of making your... ummm... your pee glow." (Sierra Petrovita's dialogue)Kanawha Nuka-Cola plant terminal entries; Current Project Status, Sea Lion Nuka-Cola Quantum was officially released to the public the same day the bombs dropped: October 23, 2077. Because of this, Nuka-Cola Quantum is incredibly rare in the wasteland, with many bottles found in trucks that were shipping the product, ravaged by the bombs. It is more common in the Commonwealth and West Virginia than in the Capital Wasteland, however. At least in the Commonwealth, there were special "pre-release" shipments delivered to certain grocers and restaurants, accounting for its greater availability. The Whitespring Resort also received early-release shipments, which are sold by Bubbles, the Nuka-Cola vendor.Bubbles: " " The Quantum substance had originally been created as a secret weapon under the research of Doctor Rex Meacham, sponsored by the army. He managed to finish the project before his death, soon after the bombs dropped. His research can be used to create Quantum ammunition for the Thirst Zapper, which makes blue radioactive explosions that can disintegrate the target as well as Nuka Quantum grenades. After gaining the schematics, and related launcher, from John-Caleb Bradberton's private vault, the Sole Survivor can use Quantum to create enhanced mini nukes. Nuka-Cola Quantum is also used to speed up processes in Fallout Shelter, such as wasteland return speed and crafting time. Nuka-Cola Quartz Nuka-Cola Quartz is a flavor of Nuka-Cola that enjoyed a limited release in the American Southwest.Joshua Sawyer tumblr answer It remains a rare find in the post-apocalypse.''Nuka-World'' loading screens: "Nuka-Cola Victory and Nuka-Cola Quartz are two examples of regional brands. These flavors, in particular, were only distributed in the southwestern area of the United States." It has a classy look, thanks to the lack of added food colorings but a distinctive white tint and glow.World of Refreshment tour: "Out west, they enjoy regional favorites such as the classy Nuka-Cola Quartz and refreshingly patriotic Nuka-Cola Victory. Or, for those that prefer a timeless root-based beverage, they pick up a delicious Nuka-Cola Wild!" (World of Refreshment announcer's dialogue) It was developed under the code name "Angry Beaver," during development the beverageers added non-soluble sugar flakes to simulate a quartz-like appearance and to counteract the cavitation issues from previous attempts.Kanawha Nuka-Cola plant terminal entries; Current Project Status, Angry Beaver This version of the soft drink also gives the drinker low-light vision, much like the effects given after taking Cateye. The Nuka-Cola Corporation had a trademark battle with Vim! Pop Incorporated over the "Quartz" trademark since Vim was also selling a drink known as Vim Quartz. Nuka-Cola won the battle. Nuka-Cola Victory Nuka-Cola Victory is a "refreshingly patriotic" flavor of Nuka-Cola that enjoyed a limited release in the American Southwest.Joshua Sawyer tumblr answer It is colored orange with a red, white and blue label, giving it a distinct look, much like Nuka-Cola Quantum. It remains a rare find in the post-apocalypse.World of Refreshment tour: "Out west, they enjoy regional favorites such as the classy Nuka-Cola Quartz and refreshingly patriotic Nuka-Cola Victory. Or, for those that prefer a timeless root-based beverage, they pick up a delicious Nuka-Cola Wild!" (World of Refreshment announcer's dialogue) Nuka-Cola Wild Introduced in 2058, Nuka-Cola Wild is a root-based beverage inspired by the soda of choice in the Wild West. It comes in a red bottle and is marked with a red-orange label bearing the legend "Nuka-Wild." This variant was only produced after the Nuka-Cola Corporation was unable to acquire the Sunset Sarsaparilla Company;''Nuka-World'' loading screens: "Although the Nuka-Cola Corporation would never admit it, Nuka-Cola Wild was released to directly compete with Sunset Sarsaparilla after attempts to acquire that company met with failure." accordingly, Nuka-Cola Wild was only sold to the public in the American Southwest to directly compete with the well established Sunset Sarsaparilla.World of Refreshment tour: "Out west, they enjoy regional favorites such as the classy Nuka-Cola Quartz and refreshingly patriotic Nuka-Cola Victory. Or, for those that prefer a timeless root-based beverage, they pick up a delicious Nuka-Cola Wild!" (World of Refreshment announcer's dialogue) That being said, supplies of this brand of the drink can be found within the boundaries of the Nuka-World theme-park in the Boston Commonwealth and a special release batch was given to the Whitespring Resort in West Virginia. No bottle of Nuka-Cola Wild can still be found in the American Southwest, however, a testament to its unpopularity compared to Sunset Sarsaparilla. Unreleased flavors Nuka-Cola Boost/Black Originally called Packed Full of Joe before being bought out by the Nuka-Cola corporation, Nuka-Boost was a failed attempt at mixing the flavor profiles of coffee and Nuka-Cola. Developed under the code name "Walrus," the attempts to mix cola (let alone all the other fruit flavors in Nuka-Cola) and coffee went poorly and the flavor project was sent back to the drawing board after multiple unfavorable taste tests.Bradberton's office terminal entries; Bradberton's Project Terminal, Packed Full Of Joe Further development was made at a West Virginia Plant under the name Nuka-Black. Notes from the unsatisfactory taste tests of coffee were taken into consideration and the mixers there proposed a change of the main additive ingredient from coffee to Dextromethamphetamine.Kanawha Nuka-Cola plant terminal entries; Current Project Status, Walrus Nuka-Cola Clear After the Nuka-Cola Corporation acquired Sharon's Downhome Country Lemonade, they intended to reproduce the soft drink with less expensive ingredients to increase profitability.Bradberton's office terminal entries; Bradberton's Project Terminal, Sharon's Downhome Country Lemon Nuka-Cola Clear's flavor profile was going to be lemon-lime, but the corporation encountered problems in production: John-Caleb Bradberton wished to spend available funds producing and promoting the newly formulated Nuka-Cola Quantum instead, and with Nuka-Cola Quartz, the marketing team was unsure how to promote two clear sodas at the same time. For these reasons, Bradberton pushed back Nuka-Cola Clear production until at least 2079.Nuka-Cola Clear (holodisk) The formula was locked away in the Nuka-Cola plant in Arlington, Virginia, sealed by the Great War.The appropriate quest in Fallout 3. Nuka-Cola Cranberry Conceptualized by the Kanawha Nuka-Cola plant, the idea for the drink came from celery-flavored sparkling waters, as well as mixing artificial flavors, package design and marketing to trick people into thinking it had health benefits.Product brainstorming 1 After more data gathering, cranberries were determined to become the first in the potential line of "snack beverages," using surplus cranberry supplies from Raleigh County as a primary source. The plan was to use marketing tactics to present it as a premium lifestyle brand for the rich and meant for those who had refined palettes and a taste high quality products.Product brainstorming 2 Like many of the fruit variants of Nuka-Cola, this one would predominantly feature cranberries. Heavily advertised around the Watoga area of Appalachia as "coming soon," it would stay unreleased. Nuka-Cola Cranberry would have likely been a regional flavor for Appalachia, like both Victory and Quartz. That being said, it did appear to have some form of release before the war occurred.Flooded trainyard terminal entries#Message From: T. Pendleton Mixed Nuka-Cola drinks Nuka-Cola float An ice cream float made with a combination of Nuka-Cola and ice cream. This dessert beverage was popular up until the Great War when storing ice cream became exceedingly difficult. Nukashine .]] A high-proof distilled spirit mixed with Nuka-Cola Quantum and nuclear waste, Nukashine was created by Lewis of the Eta Psi fraternity of Vault-Tec University in November of 2076.Lewis's personal log The creation was supposed to provide a source of funds for feeding his Nuka-Cola collector's addiction, but wound up catapulting the fraternity to university-wide fame and led Judy Lowell, the chapter president, to set up a speakeasy in the back of Big Al's Tattoo Parlor bearing the same name. The spirit itself is incredibly powerful, causes blackouts, severe hangovers and is potentially lethal, as the fellow Pi Mu fraternity found out during their "eviction party."Eta Psi House terminal entries Rum & Nuka Once the go-to drink for all college freshmen everywhere, the Rum & Nuka still sits at the top as being one of the easiest highballs to make, even at a post-War bar, provided those who have the talents to create such mixes are employed. The Courier: "How's business?" James Garret: "With Jacob Hoff sobered up, there are new drinks are on the menu and sales are strong. People love the new Absinthe and Rum & Nuka." (James Garret's dialogue) ''Fallout Tactics'' variants There are three variations of Nuka-Cola available in Tactics: Crafted at Nuka-mixer station The Nuka-World theme park published The Official Nuka-World Recipe Book which includes over a dozen recipes that allowed visitors to the park to create their own blends of Nuka-Cola flavors with the use of a Nuka-mixer station.''Nuka-World'' loading screens: "The Official Nuka-World Recipe Book featured fifteen brand new Nuka-Cola recipes that required the use of a Nuka-Mixer Station to properly blend the sometimes volatile liquids." These blends could not be found anywhere other than inside the gates of Nuka-World. Any of these drinks can be improved by chilling them in Buddy, resulting in an ice-cold variant. While some are statistically identical to their warm counterparts, others provide an improvement to the drinks effect on the drinker's metabolism, resulting in increased health and Action Point bonuses. Officially registered recipes Such was the popularity of Nuka-Cola and its influence over pre-War American culture, that not only did the company produce its own soft drink-themed amusement park, but one of the draws was the opportunity to create new Nuka-Cola recipes by mixing together various existing Nuka-Cola products at a Nuka-mixer station. The most successful mixes were recorded and written down, obviously intended to later be "officially" created by the company and distributed. Before the bombs dropped, some fifteen distinct recipes had been derived from park-goer experimentation: Nuka-World raider recipes Other recipes have been developed by the raiders dwelling in the park since the bombs dropped. These, however, an aspiring brewer must figure out for themselves. Some named mixtures include: Behind the scenes Gallery Nuka-ColaLogoHorizontalCurved-w-Hyphen.png|Official Nuka-Cola logotype 1 (from Fallout 3/''Fallout: New Vegas) Nuka-ColaLogoHorizontalCurved-no-Hyphen.png|Official Nuka-Cola logotype 1.2 (from ''Fallout 3/''Fallout: New Vegas) Nuka-ColaLogoVerticalThinLine.png|Official Nuka-Cola logotype 2 (from ''Fallout 3) Nuka-ColaLogoVerticalThickLine.png|Official Nuka-Cola logotype 3 (from Fallout 4/''Fallout 76) NukaBreak.png|A Nuka-Cola billboard in ''Fallout 3. Nuka-Cola.jpg|A Nuka-Cola Cherry billboard in Kansas City Real Nuka-Cola Bottle.jpg|A photo of the bottle prop given out at E3 2008 Canyon City Nuka Plant.png|Canyon City Nuka-Cola Bottling Plant Nuka-Cola Truck2.png|Nuka-Cola Truck in Fallout Tactics. FoT Nuka-Cola Truck.png FoT Nuka-Cola Cherry.png|A Nuka-Cola Cherry billboard in Newton Quantum label.png|Nuka-Cola Quantum label FoS Nuka-Cola quantum.png|Nuka-Cola Quantum icon in Fallout Shelter Nuka-Cola ad pre-trailer.png Empty Nuka-Cola Bottle.png|Empty bottle, Fallout 3/''Fallout: New Vegas'' style Nuka Cola bottle.png|Empty bottle, Fallout 4 style References Category:Nuka-Cola de:Nuka-Cola es:Nuka-Cola fi:Nuka-Cola fr:Nuka-Cola ja:Nuka-Cola pl:Nuka-Cola pt:Nuka-Cola ru:Ядер-Кола uk:Ядер-Кола zh:核子可樂